


kotlc oneshots!

by raventheoverexcited



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventheoverexcited/pseuds/raventheoverexcited
Summary: keeper of the lost cities oneshots from tumblr requests :)
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 15





	1. don't tell me they're dating...

“sophie?” a voice asked, wrenching her out of her stupor. tiergan was looking down at her, looking equal parts concerned and annoyed. she didn’t blame him, she was supposed to be concentrating on yet more trust exercises, but it wasn’t her fault that keefe was dancing around behind tiergan and being distracting! he had on this ridiculous hot pink tunic that fitz had bought for him as a joke, and he knew it made her crack up, so he wore it whenever sophie had to actually be _productive_.

“sorry, sorry,” she said, tearing back and giving fitz an awkward smile. he rolled his eyes, but he was also smiling, so hopefully that meant he wasn’t mad? “maybe we should have dex take him away so we i can have my cognate back,” fitz said dryly, and sophie blushed. keefe made a face at him, and fitz made a shooing gesture, which only succeeded in getting keefe over to where they were.

“heya, foster, fitzy, rockman,” keefe said cooly, plopping down next to sophie and looking very pleased with himself. he started playing with the hem of sophie’s glove. she sighed.

“aren’t you and stina supposed to be studying empathy together?” fitz asked, carefully not looking at their hands.

keefe scoffed. “reading books? with stina? she kicked me out! besides, since when is a guy not allowed to visit his-” he blushed and looked down, trailing off.

“don’t tell me they’re dating,” tiergan said, narrowing his eyes. fitz nodded at him. “wait- they are?”

“surprise,” sophie said weakly, also blushing. keefe buried his head in her shoulder. the g-word was still hard for him to say, and the b-word was even harder for her. in short, they were a mess, as usual. “i’ll, uh, see you later,” keefe muttered, and left to compose himself again. sophie had to smile. “does this mean we can train now?” fitz asked, and sophie laughed.


	2. sokeefitz foxfire high au first date (bullet fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waoh is that a post?? from r a v e n?? inconceivable!
> 
> okay so basically this is an ask i answered about sokeefitz for my foxfire high human au (ask-the-foxfire-high-students on tumblr) and it's pretty long so i thought i'd post it here?

(the idiots aren't together yet in askblog canon, just an fyi)

\- keefe confessed his crush on fitz to biana in, like, middle school, then fitz confessed his crush on keefe to biana, then then sophie moved in and confessed her crush on fitz, then keefe, then keefe and fitz confessed their crushes on sophie to biana, separately, of course, and it was very stressful for her not to tell anybody. she did manage to help get them together, in the end. they’re oblivious idiots and we love/hate them for it

\- fitz had his bi realization in theatre one day when keefe was in an improv scene with someone (idk maybe like jensi) and he was being ridiculous and fitz was like _well. s***._

\- fitz had to try really, really hard not to give himself away and little does he realize that keefe has been trying really, really hard not to give _him_ self away for like. at least three years now. oh my gosh are they idiots. are we sure we still love them?

\- sophie arrives and _oh my gosh_ _fitz is so cute_ and _oh my gosh why is everyone at this school hot except me_ and _oh my gosh i hate this school keefe’s puppy dog eyes are killing me_ and basically she’s helpless (*insert hamilton people cheering*)

\- don’t get me wrong the three are like platonically inseparable but the pining is very intense

\- fintan is the theatre teacher and he’s also aware of the boys’ pining and he likes to pair them together to make keefe squirm

\- hooray keefe for having more guts than the other two! he pulls sophie and fitz away during study hall and says “i’ve got tickets to (theme park) are you busy this saturday?” and he’s so fidgety and fitz is like _why are you asking her out with me here?_ and then sophie, whose brain is working a little faster, is like “wait... like... a date? with... both of us?” and keefe gulps and nods and fitz finishes computing and is also a total dork so he gives them both a bear hug and there’s much blushing and they’re _so_ glad they weren’t the only ones.

\- who’s the first person they tell? biana, of course! she explodes at them with “i told you so”s and “oh my gosh”s and “do you have any idea what you’ve put me through”s and she squeals and jumps up and down and <3

\- when saturday comes, after sophie facetimes with biana for outfit help and biana forces outfit help on fitz and dex facetimes sophie for some hardcore teasing, keefe picks them up on his motorcycle (”i don’t think we can all fit on here, keefe”) (”shut up foster i don’t have my car”) (“did you guys pack sunscreen it’s going to be hot”) (“fitzy you know i’m too hot to get sunburned”) ( _h*** yeah you are)_ (etc.)

\- keefe wears a cropped grey batman shirt and ripped skinny jeans and black converse high tops

\- fitz wears his varsity jacket and a plain white t and khaki shorts. he wears red vans.

\- sophie wears light wash overall shorts, doc martens, and a collared red crop top

\- sophie is very nervous in line for those rollercoasters, and she tries not to let them see but keefe ruffles her hair and fitz squeezes her hand and she’s okay.

\- she definitely screams and is wobbly after, and they think it’s _so cute._

\- they ride all day, and have burgers and milkshakes for lunch. keefe buys them churros and cotton candy.

\- keefe is the one getting scared in the haunted house ride, and sophie leans her head on his shoulder and fitz wraps his arm around him.

\- as it gets later, sophie gets cold and fitz offers her his jacket. oh, it’s so warm, and it smells so good-

\- sophie buys a caramel apple for them to share, plus coffee, and suddenly it’s almost eleven and they have to get her home before midnight or else grady will murder them, so they’re back on the motorcycle and fitz wraps his arms more tightly around sophie and kisses her cheek, whispering “pass it on,” and she blushes bright red and pecks keefe’s jaw, which was very distracting and almost made him _crash,_ foster, and she had _no right_ to surprise him like that-

\- (he gets her back on the porch. on the lips. serves her right.)

\- fitz is unhooking his leg from the motorcycle when he realizes that sophie still has his jacket, but oh well. he lifts the helmet off of him (it had passed when sophie left) and gives keefe a smooch before running inside.

\- keefe sits there for a minute, then drives off with the hugest grin on his face.


End file.
